Father
by The-Lady-Smaell
Summary: Oneshot: What happened on the fateful night Sakumo Hatake took his own life? What role did Kakashi play in this circus of despair and how does a certain red-head measure in the equation? Sorry for rubbish summary. - -


A/N: Uh... See the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters.

Warnings: Unbeta'd, some mild violence and scenes of gore (It will make sense at the end)

Father.

"Father what is wrong?"

The small silver haired child looked up at the towering man before him storm grey eyes wide and sorrowful. Sakumo turned to his son a cold look gracing his face at the inquiry.

"There is nothing wrong boy." The reply was icy and curt.

The young Kakashi didn't look at all convinced. He may have only been seven years old but he was already a Chuunin and could tell when people were lying. And right now Sakumo was lying through his gritted teeth. The child sighed sadly and folded his arms across his narrow chest, before narrowing his eyes at his elder.

"Then why are you acting so funny?"

They were the wrong words and the older man rounded on the child. Momentarily forgetting just who he was talking to, he snarled savagely at the young child.

"I am _not_ acting funny."

"You are Father, you've been acting funny for a while."

"Who are you to say I am acting funny. You are a _child._"

"But Father..."

"Shut up!"

The child looked abashed and the sullen rebellious side of the youngster reared its head. Kakashi was not a child he was a shinobi and a Chuunin at that. He did not deserve to be spoken to like that, he deserved respect.

"I will not shut up."

"You are my son and you will do as I say."

Kakashi snorted "Some father..."

"What was that..." The man's voice was a low growl.

"You heard me old man."

Sakumo glared at the little upstart in front of him, pain, anger and frustration flooding his system. It was bad enough that his friends and colleagues had turned his back on him after that disastrous mission but now his son as well?

Well he didn't need them, any of them.

"Get out..."

The little silver haired child didn't budge and levelled his father with a piercing stare.

"No..."

"GET OUT!"

"Make me..."

Once again Kakashi had picked the wrong words to say and he discovered his mistake instantly. The older man lunged for the small child and grabbed him by the shirt. Instinct instantly kicked in and Kakashi twisted and attempted to escape the iron grasp of his father. The youngster was still in shock as he lashed out, he had never expected the man to go for him. Even though his father was harsh and cruel sometimes, he had never struck out at him, not once. Knowing he was in serious trouble against his much stronger opponent Kakashi did the first thing that came to mind and slammed his head forward into Sakumo's unguarded face. The small smooth forehead connected with the elders nose and a sickening crunch echoed through the room.

"Get off me! I hate you."

Sakumo roared in pain and loosened his grip on the struggling boy. Kakashi instantly wriggled his way out of the man's grip and dropped to the floor like a sack of coal. The small silver head looked up at the bear like man and in a split second made his decision, Kakashi fled the house ignoring the screaming man in the background. He ran through the streets of Konoha in a numbed state, unaware of anything and everything around him. It was this distracted mindset that had the normally able Chuunin careering into the back of someone and ending up on his back, staring up at the stars in the night sky.

"Hey kid you might want to watch where you are going." The lilt was unmistakably feminine.

Sky blue eyes framed by flaming red hair peered down into Kakashi's face and a dainty hand was offered to the fallen child. Kakashi took the pro-offered hand and allowed the woman to pull him to his feet.

"So kid what's got you in such a tizzy?"

The silver haired youngster frowned. "I am not a kid, I am a shinobi and I was not in a tizzy."

The lady laughed "Aww you're so cute."

"I am _not_ cute. I am a shinobi."

"Okay whatever, so what's your name kid?"

"Kakashi..."

"Well then Kakashi-kun. I think it's time we head home and I wouldn't be a good citizen if I let you walk back on your own."

Kakashi looked into the open face and felt a blush tint his cheeks, the woman laughed again at the young child.

"Come on Kakashi-kun, let's go, it's getting late."

"I...I" Damn it he was a _Chuunin_ and he shouldn't be stuttering.

The woman stopped and actually took a good look of at the child standing before her. The silver haired youth

had a lost look in eyes and he was shaking slightly, shifting from foot to foot. Frowning the woman knelt before Kakashi and placed a hand on his shoulder, she noticed the slight flinch at the contact.

"What's wrong?"

"I... I can't go home."

"Why not?"

"My father and I had a fight... He hates me."

"Aww sweetie, I'm sure that is not true."

Kakashi lowered his head and refused to meet the woman's concerned gaze. The hand that was on his shoulder moved to the mop of silver and she ruffled it affectionately.

"Tell you what Kakashi-kun. How about you come crash at my place tonight and then tomorrow you can head home. I think you both just need a bit of space tonight."

The Chuunin nodded unsure as to why he was trusting this woman but she was Konoha and therefore obviously meant him no real harm. Both adult and child wandered through the darkened streets until they came across a small house with the lights blazing warmth and homeliness. Kakashi gazed at the house in awe, it had been a very long time since he had seen somewhere so inviting.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself didn't I? I'm Kushina."

"Thank you Kushina-san."

Kushina laughed at the formality and ruffled Kakashi's hair once again. With a gentle hand on his shoulder the youngster was guided inside. If he had thought that the small house had looked welcoming on the outside it was nothing compared to the inside. The small abode exuded warmth and dotted around the spacious living room were a number of candles bathing the furniture in a pale light.

"Min-Min I'm home and we have a guest!"

There was a grumble from the kitchen and a figure emerged from the darkened doorway. Kakashi's eyes widened immediately as he recognised the man. Blond spiky locks coloured orange in the dim light and unmistakable cerulean eyes assessed him.

"What stray have dragged in this time Kushina?" The words sounded harsh but the tone was light, playful almost.

"Minato don't be so mean." Kushina pouted.

"I'm only joking Kushina. So who is the kid?"

"His name is Kakashi." The red head said, pushing the young boy forward.

"Kakashi... Hatake?" Minato asked, eyes widening.

Kakashi nodded slowly and Kushina furrowed her brows as she tried to make a connection.

"How do you know him Minato?"

The blond laughed lightly "You know about him too, the young genius Chuunin, son of the white fang."

Light blue eyes widened and she turned to the child "You mean you weren't joking when you said you were a shinobi?"

The silver head bobbed up and down unable to look the woman in the eye. This was always the reaction when they figured out who he was, he hated the stares and the whispers. He was shocked a moment later when a pair of arms encircled him and he was being lifted off the ground and swung around.

"But you're so cute, you can't be as bitter as old blondie over there."

"Hey!" It was Minato's turn to pout.

Kushina just laughed and placed the blushing chunnin back on the ground. Kakashi stumbled slightly as his feet hit the floor and backed away from the crazy red head. Minato shook his head at his partner's antics and placed a hand on the child's shoulder.

"Sorry. She gets like this sometimes."

"It's okay Namikaze-sama. I think I should be leaving, I'm sorry for imposing."

"Don't even think about it kid, Kushina said you're a guest and that means you're staying."

"I... Really think I should be going."

Kakashi tried to reason with the blonde but to no avail, he was apparently just as stubborn as his partner and the silver haired child was ushered into a chair. Kushina crashed down next to him as Minato moved back into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner. The child sat stiffly and eyed the woman next to him warily, suddenly very unsure of himself and regretting accepting Kushina's invitation.

"Relax kiddo I don't bite, well not hard at least." The sky blue eyes twinkled.

"Sorry." The grey eyes fell to the floor

"And don't apologise I invited you here, you are not imposing and quite frankly I wasn't about to leave you in the middle of Konoha in the state you were in."

"I-I wasn't in a state."

Kushina shot him an incredulous look and Kakashi relented. "Okay maybe a little bit."

An uneasy silence passed between them and was only broken when Minato shouted through that dinner was ready. The two shinobi moved through into the dining room and Kakashi marvelled at the aroma that assaulted his senses, he tentively took a seat and waited for his plate to be filled. The grey eyes narrowed as the dish was served. Not recognising the substance but not wanting to offend he picked up the spoon and began to eat. The broth hit his tongue and Kakashi's eyes widened with amazement, it was one of the tastiest things he'd ever eaten in his short life. Minato noticed the very childlike expression crossing the youth's face and smiled.

"You like?"

The silver head bobbed up and down "What is it?"

"Miso soup with eggplant and the stuff beside it is grilled saury."

Kakashi continued to tuck in completely oblivious to the adults sat at the table. Kushina and Minato exchanged an amused but sad glance, the blonde raised an eyebrow in question and the red haired woman shook her head softly a clear sign for 'later.' Dinner finished without any further incident and the young chunnin helped with the clearing up revelling in the normality of the household. He hadn't experienced anything like this since his mother had died and the welcoming and warm atmosphere was somehow a comfort to him at the moment. The chores didn't take long and the silver haired child soon found himself yawning in contentment, noticing his exhaustion the adults ushered him into the spare room and told him to go to sleep. Kakashi didn't argue and promptly fell into unconsciousness.

Outside the two adults looked in on the sleeping youngster, Minato gave a deep sigh and turned to his partner looking for answers. Kushina looked a little sheepish as the blue eyes pierced her and she held her hands up in surrender.

"He needed help Min-min. He was majorly freaking out, so much so he didn't even notice when he slammed into me."

"What happened?"

"He said he had a fight with his father."

The blonde folded his arms across his chest, a sure sign that he was worried and began to pace the hallway.

"How bad?"

"Physically not bad, emotionally... I'm not sure at least until I meet with Hatake-san."

"So you're going to go with him tomorrow then Kushina?"

The red head nodded "I think he could do with the moral support."

Minato smiled and pulled the woman into a hug "You're far too good you know that."

Kushina smiled and kissed the blonde before pulling away and walking toward the bedroom. Minato hovered for a moment longer looking at the sleeping Hatake, unable to shake the bad feeling in his gut. Shaking his head he closed the bedroom door quietly and followed his partner to the bedroom.

The next morning Kakashi awoke and was instantly on edge, unable recognise his surroundings. After a few minutes the memories from the previous night filtered through the young Chunnin's consciousness and he clenched his eyes shut resisting the urge to moan in despair. Last night had simultaneously been one of the worst and best nights he'd experienced in his few short years. The fight with his father, although he would never admit it to anyone had left a gaping wound in his heart. He understood that the older Hatake had been dealing with a lot of issues recently and that his attitude was the last thing the man needed on top of his problems. But at the same time he felt justified in his outburst, Sakumo had been wallowing for far too long, not being the role model he was supposed to be. The silver haired child just hadn't been expecting the man to react as he had.

Everything had been so messed up but then he had ran into Kushina-san and he had been thrust into what a home should be. In that one single night he had been allowed to be a child for the briefest of moments and it had been... liberating, he just wished that he didn't have to leave and throw himself back into the rigours of shinobi life. But Kakashi had a duty to perform and he wasn't about to abandon it for a brief moment of sentimentality. Knowing what he had to do the Chuunin clambered out of the comfortable bed and quickly dressed, before stealthily sneaking out the room. He had nearly made it to the front door when he heard a chuckle behind him, frowning deeply Kakashi turned to face the owner of the voice.

"And where do you think you are going." Kushina smiled teasingly.

"Home." The silver haired child replied sullenly.

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Hn..."

The red head chuckled at Kakashi's eloquence. It was obvious that he didn't really want the older woman coming with him but felt obliged to humour her because she had helped him the previous evening. The two walked in silence as they strode through the winding streets of Konoha. Soon the entity that was the Hatake estate loomed in front of them and a feeling of foreboding washed over Kakashi, which he promptly squashed with his shinobi training. Now was certainly not the time to show emotion. As he approached the front gate the Chuunin slowed to a halt and Kushina stopped behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay kiddo..."

Kakashi nodded solemnly.

"I'll be waiting right here if you need me."

Again the youth nodded before stepping forward through the gates, the red head smiled slightly knowing things were probably going to be okay. Both of the Hatake's seemed like reasonable people and as shinobi they knew that bad blood was something that was pointless, especially when they could be at deaths door in an instant. Kushina leaned against the gatepost, she'd give it ten more minutes and then she'd head back home.

It was then a piercing scream tore through the morning air.

Faster than she ever thought possible the young woman ran inside the eerie house, the only sound tainting the air the ever present scream. Worry flew through her body and she sprinted down the passageway toward the source of the noise, surely Sakumo-sama hadn't...

She flung open the doors to what appeared to a dojo and stopped dead as the scent of old blood hit her nose. Sky blue eyes wide she surveyed the scene before her and found her stomach churning horrifically. Kakashi was knelt in what appeared to be a pool of blood, stormy eyes wide and unseeing, screaming for all he was worth. In his lap lay cradled the head of the older Hatake the shadowed eyes devoid of any life, through the man's gut a short sword was skewered tainted almost black by the excess of liquid.

Moving purely on instinct the woman ran to the small child and enveloped her in his arms, pulling him away from the corpse of his father. At the touch the child stopped screaming and began to thrash widely.

"Let me go, I need to wake him up, he won't wake up, I NEED TO WAKE HIM UP!"

Kushina clung to the silver haired child her heart filled with sorrow, Kakashi continued to squirm and eventually managed to wriggle out of her grasp. He ran back to the rapidly cooling body and began pounding on the man's chest sending waves of chakra through the lifeless form. As the moments passed the childs actions became even more frantic.

"Wake up, WAKE UP! You can't do this to me, you can't leave me like this! WAKE UP YOU BASTARD!"

Kakashi's plea's tore at the red heads heart. Slowly as she could as not to startle the youngster, she moved once again to his side and placed her hands under the trembling ones of the child.

"Kakashi..."

"Why won't you wake up, is it because of what I said the other night. I didn't mean it I was just angry... I-I didn't mean it I swear. Please father..."

The silver haired childs voice broke as for the first time in his short life he allowed tears to fall, his shaking hands clenched in the bloodied material of Sakumo's kimono.

"This is my fault... This is all my fault."

"Oh Kakashi..."

Kushina once again wrapped her arms around the young Chuunin as she tried to prise him away from the dead man. Worry permeated her being as she noticed that the tremours that had previously just been in Kakashi's hands were spreading throughout his body.

_Shit he's going into shock._

Faster than she'd ever managed before her fingers wove through the signs for the teleportation jutsu, a fighting Kakashi still clasped in her arms. The hospital swam into view and for the first time ever the red head was happy to see it. Still fighting with the child she ran inside, Kakashi was dragging his heels as much as his weakened body would allow and screaming at the top of his lungs that he needed to go back. As they approached the desk the surrounding medics looked on with concern at the panting woman and hysteric child.

"Please he's going into shock. I need help."

The effect was instantanious, medics swooped in and extracted the bloodstained youngster from Kushina's grasp before disappearing down the corridor. At the front desk the nurse eyed her warily.

"Are you injured Uzumaki-san?"

The red head shook her head "No I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"I... I need a clean up team to come with me..."

"Uzumaki-san...?" The nurse looked alarmed.

"Please... Just get the clean up team." The womans voice was clipped and the nurse knew not to pry any more, if anything she would know soon enough.

Hours later Kushina stood outside the room containing the heavily sedated Kakashi, beside her Minato was talking to a medic about the boys condition and even though she was immensley worried about the child she just couldn't bring herself to focus on the report. News of the elder Hatake's suicide had spread quickly through the village and Kushina was still having trouble pushing the images from her mind. She was shaken from her revere as warm arms encircled her waist pulling her close.

"How is he...?" She asked, unsure as to whether she wanted the answer.

"Physically he's fine, you got him here fast enough that they were able to treat the shock. Emotionally I don't know, I really don't know. He was still screaming about going back and it all being his fault right up until they sedated him."

Kushina dropped her head her eyes brimming with tears for the poor, orphaned child that slept just beyond the closed door.

"Minato..."

"You don't need to ask love, you already know the answer."

"Thank you." If she hadn't felt so empty she would have laughed at how well her partner knew her.

"Don't thank me just yet, I still have to okay it with Hokage-sama... And you know Kakashi's going to be a handful and isn't going to want our help."

"I know but he needs someone even if he doesn't think he does and I think he trust us enough to let us at least try."

"Then we'll try, that's all we can do." Minato pulled the woman closer, nuzzling into her neck.

There was a long road ahead for the young Chuunin, hopefully he wouldn't have to face it alone.

~End~

A/N: This is another one of those fics I feel I need to explain. A few months ago my boyfriend (Mikus) and his father had a massive fight and it really shook my boyfrend up. His father had never risen his hand to any of them before and he had tackled my boyfriend to the ground because of a few mispoken words. I've never seen Mikus so broken up in all the time that I've known him, he's not an emotional person at all but he actually cried and I literally spent an entire day and night convincing him that he wasn't a horrible son for not wanting to talk to his dad again (He did have his reasons and I still stand by them to this day) and that everything was going to be alright. Even though I didn't entirely believe it. His dad hadn't exactly been 'stable' emotionally for a while and well, we all thought the worse...

However that was a few months ago, thankfully things got better from that point. The shock of what he'd done prompted Mikus's dad to get out of the funk he'd been in making life easier for all involved. After a _lot_ of coercing on his mum and sisters part Mikus began talking to his father again and now their relationship is as strong as ever.

And me... Well I have a happy, healthy boyfriend.

So this was my stress relief for that particular incident, sorry for the long A/N and thanks for listening.

Smaell.


End file.
